The Next Gig
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy was surprised to see her standing in the crowd, swaying to their music, but he grinned anyway. It was the best thing ever for her to be here just for him. AU continuation of "The Scene At The Bar." Part 2 in the Punk!Percabeth collection. Complete.


**A/N: This is a "continuation" of the one-shot that I posted yesterday, The Scene At The Bar. This one-shot could probably be read separately, but it would definitely be better if you read the previous one first. I hope this is what all of you were thinking when you thought of a sequel. I may possibly keep this going as a collection of separate one-shots, but it will depend on the response I get from this one as well as the first. **

**Warnings: This AU contains some profanity and adult situations. Please keep that in mind as you read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

* * *

Percy was surprised to see her in the crowd at their next gig. Sure, he had invited her, but he didn't really know if she was going to come or not. She had never really said for sure.

So Percy smiled like an idiot and actually waved at her when he spotted her in the crowd of people. Then Jason hit him on the back of the head, and his scowl came back full force.

Percy could see Annabeth laughing and smiling as he played guitar through most of their songs. At their last concert, she had been there with a group of friends, but he couldn't see anybody that he thought he recognized from her group. She didn't look like she knew anybody, and it really made him smile when he thought about her being here _just for him._

The last time that he had seen her, he had been in an intense make out session with her. Even though she was a great kisser, and she managed to render him breathless the _whole _time, Percy got the feeling that she wasn't as experienced as it seemed. Which was just—even better because Percy wasn't all that experienced himself either. Percy had stayed in the break room with Annabeth for quite a while, but they had stopped before either of them went too far. Annabeth had grabbed his phone from his back pocket and saved her number into his contacts before she rolled out from underneath him and checked her lipstick in a mirror that was hanging on one of the walls. She had kissed him one more time and laughed quietly when he frowned before she had slipped out of the room and back out into the bar.

Percy hadn't waited three days like some guys do before texting her. They next day he texted her and told her that he had fun last night. For the next several days, they had flirted shamelessly through text and Snapchat. As soon as Leo had confirmed that they were playing a gig at another bar the coming Saturday, Percy had sent Annabeth a text, inviting her to come watch. She hadn't ever given him a straight answer, but maybe she had wanted to surprise him.

Percy's band finished their set list, and they thanked the crowd before they jumped down off of the stage. A couple of their more insistent fans demanded on taking pictures with them, so Percy didn't get to see Annabeth right away.

But when he did, it was totally worth it.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like an extra skin. Her black knit sweater was see through, and she had a purple tank top on underneath it. He could see a strip of her tan skin right under her tank top and right above her jeans. Percy had to clench his jaw to keep from reaching out right then. There was a purple streak in her blonde curls that looked way better on her than anyone else he had ever seen with one before.

_Then_ she smiled at him, and Percy nearly lost it.

He stepped forward and hugged her, winding his arms around her body and pulling her against him.

"Thought I wouldn't come?" She asked cheekily against his chest.

"I _hoped_ you would," he said. "There's a difference."

Annabeth laughed and pulled back from his arms so she could see his face. Now that she was closer, he could see that she had three studs in her right ear. She buried one of her hands in his hair, and he grinned. She said, "So did you write that last song?"

He nodded and his grin got wider, "Maybe."

"And when was 'maybe?'" She asked.

He shrugged innocently, "Last Sunday."

"Hmm... And what was it about?" With every question she got closer, and now she was less than a centimeter away from his lips.

He gripped one of her hips and pulled her body closer so they were pressed together knees-thighs-hips. He shrugged again and said, "Well, I might have met this really cool blonde at our last gig, and she might have made an impression. I had to think of a way to ask her out, and I couldn't really think of anything more romantic than writing her a song."

Annabeth laughed, "I didn't know that boys in a punk band could be romantic."

"Oh, we're few and far in between," Percy said. "You should catch one while you can."

"Yeah?" She asked. Her gray eyes were sparkling mischievously. Percy bit his lip to keep from leaning forward and kissing her.

"Mmmm," he hummed in agreement, angling his head toward hers.

"Well in that case," she breathed, closing the rest of the space between them. She whispered against his lips when she said, "I guess I _will_ have to keep you."

She kissed him, and Percy thought that his knees might give out.

She pulled back way too soon for Percy, but she laughed at the (probably dumb) grin on his face.

"Percy's got a girlfriend!"

He turned to the side to see Leo and Nico standing a few feet away grinning at him. They were smirking, and Percy rolled his eyes. He felt Annabeth laughing against him, and he just wanted to kiss her over and over and _over. _

"Should we go say hi?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head and kept pressing his lips to her face, "No way. I am not sharing you with them."

Annabeth laughed and huddled closer to him. Percy waved at Leo and Nico, absentmindedly wondering what happened to Jason, but they could take care of themselves before he steered Annabeth toward the door and through the crowd of people listening to the next band.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He shrugged and grinned, "Some place where I can have you all to myself."

As soon as they were outside and the cool air hit both of them, Annabeth grabbed him by the collar of his black t-shirt and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Percy let his eyes flutter close, and he fought _hard _to smother the dreamy sigh that threatened to escape his lips. That was most _definitely _not punk rock.

Percy was back to thinking of last weekend when she said that she hoped things would work out between them. He had that very same wish on the tip of his tongue, and he was holding on to it desperately.

"You think we're really going to work out?" He asked as soon as they pulled away from each other's lips.

She smiled again and cradled his face with one of her hands, her fingers threading through the tips of his hair that were dyed blue. She said, "You haven't done anything to even remotely make me entertain the thought that we wouldn't. But just for the record," she moved closer to him and whispered the rest of her sentence against his lips. "I really hope we do."

Percy grinned and said, "Me too," before he pulled her back in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
